


Cuddling Solves all Ailments

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [43]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Floofyhoodies - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Something is wrong, and Red is going to find out what, even if it means making a blanket pile for his bf to snuggle in.





	Cuddling Solves all Ailments

**Author's Note:**

> For burla :D

Red knew something was wrong the moment Slim came through the portal, his hands hidden in the pockets of his coat, his smile off and wrong as he asked if he could stay over for a day or so, hang out and drink some strong shit maybe. Red had agreed amicably, but kept his sockets open as Slim headed upstairs and greeted Fell, who decided to go and spend the day with Papyrus to give them some alone time.

 

Red thanked his brother and warned him on his way out that something was off, but the look Fell gave him told him that he trusted him to take care of it.

 

Then they were alone. Alone with a big box of video games Red had scavenged from the other universes and a game system that had yet to be broken in. So, what else was there to do but wait Slim out and break out the good shit and shoot up some zombies? 

 

Slim was a good enough partner when it came to shoot em ups, but today he seemed off kilter. As if the sounds from the game were abrasive and mildly upsetting, though he didn’t ask Red to turn it off. Red made do with turning it down, giving some half assed excuse about a headache when Slim gave him a questioning look. 

 

“Should we do something else then?” Slim had asked, and Red took the opportunity to move them from the game that was obviously bothering his boyfriend to a less serious endeavor of cards in the kitchen, where ample food awaited. Red took every opportunity to feed Slim and Razz when they had extra food, and today was no exception.

 

Homemade chicken nugs, slathered in a sweet and sour sauce that made them more than delicious, as well as a bowl of biscuits topped with shreds of cheese. Making them both a spread of food to snack on, Red got out the cards and started a game up, Slim paying more attention to the cards than he had the video game, though he only picked at the food. 

 

That was suspicious as fuck, in Red’s humble opinion. Slim always ate well when Red was the one offering, so for him to refuse to eat in such a way meant that something was really, really wrong. Still, he couldn’t come out and straight up ask what the fuck was up. That wasn’t how it worked, not with the damaged bastards they were. No, he had to be sneaky like, and figure it out for himself. Then he could wrap up his boyfriend in a warm blanket and kiss him until whatever it was fucked off.

 

Of course, Slim made it as difficult as possible with the bastard’s poker face, but Red still knew his tells. For one, his hands were almost always moving, twitching or messing with his sleeve or reorganizing his cards. For two, his eyelights were pale, and small, smaller than they should have been if he was as relaxed as he was trying to come across. And for three, he wasn’t smiling. Not when Red made a pun, not when he won a hand, not when he’d showed up. The little pissant of a grin had not been a true smile, and Red hadn’t seen one since he arrived. 

 

All of this lead him to the realization that… Slim was having issues with his ever present anxiety. The mystery wasn’t that he was struggling, it was why he was trying to hide it in the first place, why he was here instead of telling his brother and receiving the care and attention Razz knew how to give him by now. 

 

No, instead the idiot was here, playing a shitty game of poker and refusing to look Red in the eye. Well, that wouldn’t do. Like hell Red was going to sit here and ignore when his lover was hurting.

 

“C’mon, asshole, le’s head upstairs.” Red finally said as Slim glanced up at him in surprise, nearly dropping his cards from his trembling hands. Red gently took one of them in his own, leading Slim out of the kitchen and upstairs, past the banister and to his room. It was cleaner than usual, the perks of having a bf the fact that having a clean room made snuggling easier. 

 

Settling Slim onto his bed, Red set about making a nest for the two of them to crawl into, and even though it wasn’t as good as it probably could have been, Red prided himself on the fact that it looked damn comfy. Pulling Slim in with him, Red settled down with Slim’s head resting on his chest, his breaths smooth and even.

 

“Breathe wit’ me.” He asked simply, holding Slim still and against him, his aura one of protection and comfort. He felt Slim lock up beside him, before he slowly began breathing in and out with him, his hands that had been gripping Red’s soft shirt like a lifeline slowly loosening up until he was holding on for comfort, not to keep himself sane. 

 

“Wanna tell me what set ya off this time?” Red didn’t try to sound demanding, Slim got enough of that with the guard at home. No, if Slim didn’t want to tell him, he didn’t have to.

 

“...bad day.” was the answer, softly spoken by a voice riddled with disuse. Red only held him closer. Leaving a peck of a kiss on the top of his head. He’d keep him company until the panic left him completely, even if it took all night. 

 

“I love ya, Slim. Always have, always will.” Red whispered. The hold on his chest tightened, Slim pressing his face into Red’s sternum. 

 

“I know. Love you too.” he whispered back. 

 

Fell would find them later, snoring, dead to the world, snuggled up together like the lovey dovey idiots they were, and would lay an extra blanket on the top of them before leaving them to their rest.


End file.
